lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bombshark
The Bombshark was a weapon of mass destruction built by the InGen Separatist Force sometime before Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. History Origins The employees' leader, Simon Williams, ordered the construction of the weapon as a means of destroying the town of Bradford, Pennsylvania. One of Simon's closest allies, Keith Douglas, was the main architect of the weapon. The Bombshark was likely constructed from the years 2016 to 2017, at which point it was completed and moved to Bradford in secret. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Upon realizing the severity of his actions, Keith was disgusted by what he was a part of. As he and six other employees transported the Bombshark through the walking trail, he sabotaged the mission, killing the employees and dragging the weapon through the woods. Due to the weight of the weapon, and other employees patrolling the woods in search of the weapon, Keith was forced to abandon it. Several weeks later, Keith met with Gabe Reynolds and Russell Griffin and informed them of the weapon's existence and capabilities. Gabe asked how the weapon could be deactivated, and Keith said it can't be, although he can get a code that can minimize its blast radius. Worse off, Keith wasn't certain of where the weapon was located. Though not shown in the film, at some point Keith obtained the code to modify the blast radius, likely by contacting other employees or even the rogue employees. Keith met with Russell and Gabe's other allies, and they planned to find the Bombshark in the woods. Gabe opted to search for it on his own, which everyone reluctantly agreed to except Keith, who believed Gabe would work faster alone. Gabe then set off into the woods by himself and searched for the weapon. Eventually, he found it hidden behind a fallen tree, and for the next few hours pulled it through the woods by himself - though it was very heavy and thus difficult to move at times. Gabe was soon confronted by Billy Trenton, who told Gabe that he needs help with moving the shark and shouldn't be doing this on his own. Billy then put Keith's code into the Bombshark, but this only activated the weapon. As Billy and Gabe moved the Bombshark, Rainer Koffman led an army of employees into the walking trail to obtain the weapon, while Keith worked with Russell and Logan Shaw in an attempt to kill Simon. Billy and Gabe were caught up in a massive gunfight against the employees, as they tried defending the Bombshark. With backup provided by Owen Hawkins, they managed to protect the weapon, but fled when it was about to detonate. However, the Bombshark didn't detonate, and the three of them regrouped with their allies before heading into the woods again. By this point, the employees had tried moving the Bombshark, but left it in a separate clearing for fear of it detonating in the woods. Gabe, Keith and Owen were soon confronted by Simon, who told them they paused the Bombshark's countdown due to it being in the woods, and away from any public areas to cause harm. In the ensuing conflict, the hunters killed many employees before regrouping at the Bombshark. Keith informed them the weapon is still active, and will detonate very shortly no matter what happens. Owen formulates a plan for the hunters to fall back while holding the army of employees at bay - leaving the employees to be caught in the weapon's blast radius and incinerated. The hunters held back the employees in a massive gunfight, all while the Bombshark sat in the woods on the verge of detonation. With the employees focused on wiping out the hunters, the battle raged on, with Billy, Logan and Keith all being killed. Gabe, Russell and Owen made their way to a hilltop as the employees converged on them - however, the Bombshark then detonated, incinerating the dead hunters, Rainer Koffman and all the employees. Though the walking trail was damaged by this, the town of Bradford was saved, and the employees were defeated once and for all. Category:Weapons Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Sharks Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Destroyed Objects Category:Villain Weapons